Everybody 's Fool
by CiaoMangaFreak7
Summary: The sun is gone from her life, she felt the warmth is gone. She is alone in the dark room, or not? Song Evanscence : Everybody's Fool and sequel of My Snow White Berry


**Story Title ! : Everybody 's Fool **

**Couples : Ichigo(F)xAaron ( aka Espada 9 or Kaien ) **

**What is it about : The sun is gone from her life , she felt the warmth is gone . She is alone in the dark room , or not ?**

**Angst , Blowjob , And A Little Romance **

**

* * *

****( Everybody's Fool )**

_Perfect by nature _

_Icons of self indulgence _

She does not know how long she's been here , she does not know how long it lasts . She sat alone in the dark room in the bed with the white blanket over her . She looked at the ceiling without moving her eyes , she waits for as always .

_Just what we all need _

_More lies about a world that _

She is afraid of the sounds that comes outside the room , she is scared when Aaron comes with blood on his clothes . But ... That is not his blood , and Aaron does not seem to tell anyone from who the blood is . She is afraid that he killed somebody , and really hoped that is nobody she knows . Or that she is wrong that he killed somebody .

_Never was and never will be _

_Have you no shame? Don't you see me?_

Aaron let her not see any daylight , so she is very used to the darkness . She can see where she is or does , she still misses the warm sun with her family and friends . She heard the door gently opened , when she turns her head . She sees Aaron standing there , he closed the door hard . And sat on the bed , Ichigo did not dare to move . She wanted to say something but did not dare , Aaron looks stressed out enough . So she was silent , Aaron looked then at her .

_You know you've got everybody fooled . _

Mignight blue eyes looked at her sad and worried , Ichigo did not understand it so she put her hand on his knee . " Aaron ? " Her voice said his name softly , a melody that sounded in his ears ." Ichigo ... Ooooh Ichigo . " He went on top of her , and hissed her and she kissed back . When they stopped kissing Ichigo noticed that Aaron had tears in his eyes , he pushed Ichigo against him and begon to cry .

_Look here she comes now _

_Bow down and stare in wonder . _

Ichigo was a little scared Aaron did not cry once , since she was here and this was really new for her . " Aaron , What is wrong ? " Aaron wiped his tears away and kissed Ichigo again ." I love you so much Ichigo , so much that it hurts . " Ichigo dud not understand so she was silent , Aaron took her silent the wrong way . And took her tightly . " Why do you say nothing ! Do you not love me anymore ! " Aaron shouted angry Ichigo was very afraid at that time .

_Oh how we love you _

_No flaws when you're pretending . _

" I love you ! " She yelled and closed her eyes ." Look at me when you say it ! " Aaron shouted even angrier and squeezed her harder , She looked at him with tears in her brown eyes . " I love you . " She said and felt Aaron ' lips on her , but went to her lower lip to her chin . And then to her neck , she felt him biting gently .

_But now I know she _

"You're mine Ichigo ! Why do you not understand ! " Ichigo looked at Aaron and felt his face against her breasts . Aaron then bite her nipple and then licked it . Ichigo groaned and held Aaron 's head ." Aaah ... Aaron . " She moaned hard , Aaron's head went down . And licked her vagina softly , and sucked on the clit of Ichigo . And then licked it to so that the entire vagina was wet , Ichigo felt a strange feeling in her stomach . And knew it was not long lasting . If Aaron put his finger in the hole , Ichigo groaned louder after Aaron 's finger went in and out five times . Ichigo groaned when she got her orgasm .

_Never was and never wil be _

_You don't know how you've betrayed me . _

Aaron pulled his finger out and licked the vagina clean , Ichigo tried to gasp for air . When she felt her cheeks redden , Aaron went over her with his penis . For Ichigo 's face and Ichigo looked confused and little afraid to Aaron . " Now you have me to spoil Berry-Chan ." Aaron says with a grin on his face

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled _

Ichigo open her mouth carefully and close it around Aaron's penis . Aaron closed his eyes and moaned with pleasure as Ichigo pushed the foreskin down . And began to lick the head , Aaron tied a first into Ichigo's hair . And pushed his penis harder in her mouth , her eyes widened when she felt his penis punches against her throat . She had almost gagged as Aaron did not stop .

_Without the mask , where will you hide?_

_Can't find yourself lost in your lie _

Aaron pumped himself several times , and when he was ready he opened Ichigo 's mouth . He came hard left his sperm in her mouth , he grinnend as he closed her mouth ." Sallow it ." If the three words are said , Ichigo swallowed it quickly . " Good Berry-Chan , you'll become better and better every day ." Ichigo said nothing she just pressed against Aaron .

_I know the truth now _

_I know who you are _

She wants to ask him , now she dares . " Aaron , why is there blood on your clothes? "

Asked Ichigo as Aaron was about to take his clothes , and laid it on a chair and went back on the bed . He looked not at Ichigo . " Aaron ?" Aaron looked at her with a ill and a sad smile , his eyes began to water and that smile was wider . " I've just told them Ichigo , i told the where you were . And had to give something back to know where you were . " Ichigo looked really confused and she had a bad feeling . " What ... Do ... You mean ... " She stemmered that she was scared , and she don't knows why ." I killed them Ichigo , everyone who knew you . And anyone know where you are ." The words are echoes in her head , she closed her eyes and looked back to Aaron , waiting he shows that he told a lie , but it was not . Her eyes widened as tears fell , she could not scream she trembled with fear and she felt the cold . Are those the one that Aaron killed ?

_And i don't love you anymore _

" Some were big fight , and some went so easily ." Aaron went back down and hugged her ." No one comes in our way now ." Whispers he in her ear and pulled her closer to him ." And no one takes you from me now ."

_It never was and never will be _

_You don't know how you've betrayed me _

Darkness began to come into her world , she was caught in the dark world . Where she never came out , she was just all alone . Her parent are gone , her sisters were gone , her friends and family are gone . The sun in her life , her only thing hoping to get out of this , as the sun faded in the snow . Sun fade just as well .

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled . _

" You are mine ... And never come free ... Forever and ever together ... And i would never leave you ... Always mine ... My Berry-Chan ..."

_It never was and never will be _

_You're not real and you can't save me _

Ichigo 's eyes begon to close , and sleep takes over her . She does not know what awaits her tomorrow , but now she wants to be alone in her sleep . She want's rest and dream about the sun with her family and friends .

_Somehow now you're everybody's fool _

_

* * *

_

**Sequel of My Snow White Berry ! **


End file.
